The present invention relates generally to jumping or skipping devices, and more particularly to a device for orbiting a rigid hoop about a wearer's body in a fashion similar to a jumping rope but whereby the user's arms and hands are not employed to produce the orbiting movement.
Jumping or skipping exercises are well known to be good for body conditioning and are used by many athletes for strengthening the legs, respiratory and circulatory systems. For non-athletes, the body conditioning and weight control values of such exercises are also known. The various ropes or hoops used for the exercises require, however, the use of the hands and arms. Thus, some handicapped persons are denied these valuable exercises.
Typical of the prior art are the devices shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 169,625, 259,440, 2,999,333 and 3,079,728. The latter two patents employ a rigid circular hoop for primarily orbiting about the body in a horizontal plane; however, the hoop itself has been used for jumping or skipping exercises.